


It's Always Been You

by ashtonfeels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonfeels/pseuds/ashtonfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has always had feelings for Calum but would never risk his friendship and would always put the band first. Seeing Calum with a girl hurt his heart, yet he continued to fake a smile like he’d done since the day he’d met his best friend. Little does he know that Calum feels the same way, but will either boy ever have the guts to act upon their feelings? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

After finishing their last show for the Pants Down Tour in Perth, the boys had a couple of days off before they’d fly to America to meet One Direction to continue with the Take Me Home tour. They loved being back in Australia with their families after spending months in the UK and decided to spend the day at one of the best beaches in the country. The boys hated being apart, and they knew for a fact that this would be one of the last days off before they’d have the heavy schedule of the Take Me Home tour thrust at them.

“Come on, Calum!” Ashton whined. “Get in!” Ashton, Michael and Luke were messing around in the sea in an attempt to cool down against the scorching Australian heat. Luke, who was having a contest with Michael to see who could hold their breath under the water for the longest, came up from under the water thinking that Calum was about to come in. He couldn’t have been more wrong. He literally felt his heart sink when he saw that Calum was already occupied – flirting with some slut in a bikini which hardly covered her nipples. 

Luke quickly ducked under the water again before anyone could notice the jealousy and hurt on his face. He’d be lying if he were to say he wasn’t jealous, he wished he was the girl. He wished he was the one Calum was flirting with, grinding up to. He knows for a fact that Calum is the love of his life, he doesn't even attempt to deny it. Whenever he speaks to him, Luke ends up going all tingly and blushing which makes things a little awkward at times. Obviously Calum doesn't have the slightest idea about Luke's feelings towards him, and Luke vows that he never will. He'll never feel the same, he's straight for crying out loud. Luke's straight too, but it’s just Calum. Calum makes him weak at the knees. He's not willing to let go of his best friend just because of a ‘silly little crush’. Just a little crush, nothing more.

When he feels like his lungs are about to explode due to the lack of oxygen, Luke soon finds his head breaking the surface of the water once more. He sucked in a couple of desperate breaths, feeling uneasy at the sight of the girl sat on Calum's lap in the sand.

Michael waved at him to come over. Luke rolled his eyes, before making his way out of the sea and dragging his feet in the sand towards the group. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around himself, attempting to fix his gaze on anything but Calum. “There you are, we thought you’d drowned!” Michael exclaimed in delight.

Luke forced a smile in response, yet it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, man.” Ashton raised his eyebrows in confusion at Luke’s deflated tone, yet didn’t question it. 

The girl on Calum’s lap glared at Luke for interrupting her before continued to speak. “So…as I was saying, the lad came over to us and I said to him, ‘I’ll mash you up’ and he ran off,” she giggled to herself before continuing. “Turns out that a few days later, I found out that he was only following us because I’d snogged him in the bar a month before. I was drunk and didn’t remember it, heck, I didn’t even remember what he looked like.” She began to giggle again, her laugh making Luke sick to the stomach. 

Ashton raised his eyebrows before whispering in Michael’s ear. Michael nodded in agreement to whatever Ashton had said to him, before the pair glanced uneasily at the girl sat with Calum. Luke was still refusing to look up from the sand, and was attempting to dig a hole with his hands.

“We’re off to get some food,” Michael grinned. “You coming Lukey?”

Luke shrugged. “Nah, not hungry mate.”

“I will,” Calum piped up. “Babe, can you stay here? Luke will keep you company. I’ll be like ten minutes, okay?”

The boys made their way towards the cabin shop at the edge of the beach. Luke signed, his eyesight so fixated on the boys that he didn’t even notice the girl Calum was with approach him. By the time he remembered he wasn’t alone, he found that the girl’s mouth was right near his ear. He shuddered, suddenly feeling sick.

“I saw you earlier, you like someone more than you should, don't you?” she hissed. 

Luke’s eyes widened in fear. “I-I don't know what you're talking about,” he replied, his voice wavering. Luke clenched his fists and felt the tears build up in his eyes.

“Oh shut up, Luke! I know you love Calum, isn't that sweet? Worthless Luke has a crush on Calum...why would he ever go for you? You don't even deserve to be in the band, why would anyone love you?”

By now, the tears were streaming down Luke’s face and he couldn’t bring himself to hold them back anymore. After all, it was the truth. The harsh reality broke his heart. Before he could reply, he saw the boys approaching them.

The girl replaced her smirk with a grin and ran up to Calum, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. Luke attempted to wipe the tears from his face, and he forced a smile when Calum began to study his face. “I got salt water in my eyes,” Luke sighed, forcing a smile. “Stupid salt water, my eyes are stinging.”

The boys looked at him weirdly and nodded. Calum still didn't look convinced as the girl continued to speak to him, yet it didn't look like he was really listening.

“Well boys! Thank you for everything today but I've got to go home,” she sighed with her voice making Luke want to gag. “Bye Cally!” She ran off to her car after Calum gave her another hug, and he sighed after she drove away.

“We should go too, come on Cally!” Ashton mimicked the girl's high-pitched voice. 

Calum rolled his eyes, turning to Luke. Luke shook his head. “You go home guys, I'm gonna stay here for a bit,” Luke's voice sounded like it was about to break, “I'll be home later.” He attempted to sound reassuring yet it was obvious that he was forcing out tears.

Calum frowned at his words and the boys were reluctant to leave him but ended up agreeing once they realised he needed to be alone. Luke waved at them weakly then made his way over to the sad by the edge of the sea. He peered over his shoulder, and when he noticed that the boys were out of sight, he sat down, staring at the peaceful water. It was then that he broke down. He let out all his emotions, all the feelings of heartbreak and rejection.

The sound of Ashton snoring echoed around the house. Calum, Ashton and Michael were watching The Walking Dead to the request of Michael, yet Ashton must have found it rather boring as he finally nodded off.

Calum sighed. He was trying to work out why Luke was so upset earlier - the others hadn't noticed his red eyes, but seeing as the pair were so close, he should be about to tell why he had been crying.

It had been a couple of hours since the boys had come home. Calum had asked to go and find him several times, yet Ashton had just replied each time with, “Leave him, he needs some space.”

“Hey, Mike, I'm gonna go and find Luke alright? It's getting cold outside.” Michael nodded, before cuddling closer to a sleeping Ashton.

Calum ran out of the front door and towards the beach. He began to panic as he made his way towards the sand. What if something had happened to him? He's been gone for ages.

Calum ran towards the beach, his eyes frantically scanning for the boy who made his heart leap. Even though it was beginning to get dark, there was no mistaking the all too familiar head of blond hair. He suddenly spotted him, hunched over and shaking with sobs. The sight of seeing his best friend so upset broke his heart. Luke was usually the strongest, he'd be the one to lift the group's spirits and make them laugh whenever someone was feeling down. It was such a foreign sight, seeing him cry.

As Calum got nearer to him, he could hear Luke mumbling things to himself between sobs. “I'm not good enough, I never will be.” Who the hell had told him that? Calum thought to himself. He’s amazing. How could he even think that about himself?

Calum sat beside the sobbing Luke and pulled him into a hug, whispering comforting words into his ear. He tensed up first, but once he realised it was Calum he relaxed into the embrace still crying his heart out. Calum leant over and wiped away each tears that fell from Luke's eyes with a trembling hand until they finally stopped falling.

“I'll always love you, Lukey, you know that right?” Calum muttered.

“Yeah...but not the way I love you,” Luke stated sadly, his voice dropping to a whisper so Calum wouldn’t hear the last part.

Calum’s eyes widened in disbelief. “W-What?”

“Sorry,” Luke muttered, slightly thankful that it was dark outside as his cheeks were scorching in embarrassment. He stood up and was about to leave, when Calum’s strong grip on his bicep forced him back to the sand.

Calum grabbed Luke's face, placed his forehead against Luke's and leant in, kissing him with as much love and passion as he could. A startled Luke didn't kiss back; he just sat there with wide eyes, not believing that this was reality.

When Calum pulled back, he couldn't hide the smile etched in his features. “I'm in love with you too, Luke. I always have been.”

Luke's jaw dropped. “B-But, what about that girl?” he asked softly.

“Luke...I was trying to hide my feelings for you,” Calum admitted with a nervous giggle.

As soon as the words passed Calum's lips, Luke sighed in relief and beamed from ear to ear. “I'm so glad you don't like her, Cal...she said some horrible things to me,” Luke explained, his voice cracking at the end.

“Well, whatever she said, it isn't true,” Calum sighed. “You're perfect Luke,” he whispered staring into Luke's eyes. “Be mine?” he finished, his eyesight not once breaking from Luke's.

“I always have been,” Luke replied, smiling before pressing his lips to Calum's. “It’s always been you.”


End file.
